Darker Than Demons
by darkmask133
Summary: Kylo Ren is intent on breaking any part of his past...even if that person was once a friend, now a sniper for the Resistance who has no intention of joining the Dark Side. Rated M just in case for torture, emotional and physical abuse, possible non-con.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. My creative energy for fanfiction has been quite low. But I hope to get back into things now that the wretched summer appears to be taking it's leave. I love Star Wars and the Force Awakens has left me with a void that I have to fill somehow whilst waiting for the next one (I do not ship Reylo, let it be known). I hope you will enjoy this new...thing...Please be nice. I'm oddly nervous about this one. *Sips latte*Reviews are much appreciated.**

 **:)**

* * *

Malka swallowed, shakily pushing her silver-white hair away from her face. Instead of meeting Poe Dameron's gaze, her green eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Is it the mission? I'm sure the General will understand if-"

Malka quickly shook her head. She'd shot people before, it was her job as a sniper for the Resistance. Poe was always the first one to greet her when she returned to base, neither one of them taking the homecoming for granted whereas so many others were less fortunate.

"I…I can't do this…" Malka took his hand, holding it in both of hers. "I can't do this and not have you know"

Not a single soul knew except Malka and General Organa, who understood perfectly well why she would keep this under wraps.

She sighed heavily.

"Give me your blaster. It's better if I just show you" Malka was already uncomfortable, biting her lip, looking to make sure no one else was in the hall with them.

Poe frowned, slowly handing her his Glie-44 blaster pistol. Malka practically grabbed the weapon before hurling it in the air away from them. A cry of protest had barely left Poe's lips as it sailed in an arc through the air before Malka lifted her hand, palm open.

As if someone had yanked it back on a wire before it could even touch the floor, the blaster shot back seemingly of its own accord and into Malka's hand like metal to a magnet.

The two stood there in silence, Malka not wanting to turn around. It was the first time she'd used the Force in several years. The connection that she had once cherished still hummed in her veins. The feeling was odd yet not entirely unwelcome after so many dormant years.

"The General knows….and now you" Malka breathed.

"So…you've known her a while?" Poe asked. Malka nodded her head, turning to face him.

"I knew her before…everything" Malka replied, handing him his blaster back. "If you want nothing to do with me then I completely understand"

"You're a Jedi then, that's-"

"No I never completed my training. If anything I'm…Grey" Malka crossed her arms. "I can hide it which is why the First Order hasn't found or slaughtered me. Even showing you was a risk"

"But what about Luke? He could-"

Malka gripped both sides of Poe's face, her expression stark with fear, eyes wide.

"No Poe, no one can know" Malka breathed, shaking her head. "There are things worse than death that the First Order would gladly serve if they knew"

"You wouldn't go Dark" Poe immediately wrapped his arms around her. For a few moments Malka forgot about everything, focusing on the warmth of his body against hers. He wasn't leaving…He was here. "You're the Lightest person I know" he murmured, cupping the back of her head with his hand.

Malka breathed in his scent that was along the lines of oil, fresh earth and mint soap.

Poe gently pulled back only to touch his forehead to hers.

"We're gonna do this" he said quietly. "As long as you want"

Malka closed her eyes, feeling his mouth on her forehead, branding this moment to memory before;

"I have to go" she whispered.

"I'll walk you out" Poe replied. Malka couldn't help the smile that tugged the corners of her mouth upwards. The warmth of his hand in hers was something she never wanted to be without, wasn't worth using all the Force in the galaxy. It almost helped to erase the past she'd buried but never dwell on the past was quite dangerous indeed, an unwanted and harmful habit.

But as Malka walked up the ramp of the small ship, she couldn't help the stirrings of anxiety and foreboding in her heart.


	2. Central Park

**Starts with a flashback, I hope you enjoy, comment and follow. My mind has been quite slow as of late. I hate it.**

 _Malka couldn't sleep that night…even more so when she looked out the window. Despite the darkness of the night, the falling snow was unmistakable, the nearby pond frozen over. Restlessness overtook her as if she were five, not fifteen and training to be a Jedi. The moon painted everything in hues of black, white and silver._

 _Grabbing her boots and not bothering to put on a proper coat, Malka crammed her feet into the footwear before stopping and slowly breathing._

 _Patience…Yes patience. It would just be for a few minutes and then she would go back to sleep. In a way, she was training._

 _Yet all thoughts of training, patience and such were quickly wiped from her mind upon stepping into the cold outdoors. Her breath rose in the cold air which rapidly seeped through her skin. Malka turned her gaze upwards, unable to contain a smile at the snowflakes drifting down, stinging her cheeks in the very best way._

 _She spread her arms, threw her head back, legs carrying her in a dance that was really no more than spinning in circles._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _Malka rapidly turned her green eyes to the dark sullen figure of Ben Solo. He must have followed her…the Force was strong with him, everyone knew it. He could be quite the stick in the mud._

 _"What does it look like?" Malka grinned, skipping in the snow._

 _"A good way to get sick" Ben replied. His voice was already deepened as he was a year or so older than Malka._

 _"You're no fun" Malka crossed her arms._

 _"Master Luke said we have to be asleep" Ben didn't seem the least bit moved by the scenery or the snow._

 _"Go tell on me then" she shrugged, spinning around once more. Ben looked as if he were about to do just that when Malka added; "And I'll tell everyone about the bird"_

 _Ben quickly stomped over, raising his finger but no words left his mouth. Malka burst out laughing._

 _"It's sweet!" she chuckled. Ben's sour expression deepened._

 _"Well it died" Ben snapped. Malka had noticed for the past several weeks that Ben had been sneaking bits of extra food in his pockets. Upon following him one day, she found he had been trying to feed an injured bird he had been hiding in his room._

 _"Is that why you're duller than usual?" Malka asked, tentatively placing the tip of her boot onto the edge of the frozen water._

 _"No. Everything dies eventually" Ben stated gruffly. "It's the way of life. Best get used to it now"_

 _"I thought life meant living" Malka extended her hand, reaching with her mind._

 _"Get off the ice" Ben snapped again. With a sudden push of Force, Malka skated backwards, a bit unsteady._

 _"Lighten up!" Malka smiled, giving herself another push, laughing with delight as she slid across the ice._

 _"You can't hope to be a Jedi with this level of immaturity" Ben growled._

 _"It's called fun. There's a difference, Ben" Malka sighed._

 _Ben looked as if he were about to say something more before he was assailed in the face by a sudden ball of snow. Malka laughed again as Ben hurriedly wiped his face, grumbling._

 _"Stop it" Ben scowled._

 _"Make me" Malka already had another ball of snow, hovering inches above her fingertips. Ben Solo's lips twitched and he looked desperately as if he were fighting not to smile back._

 _He failed to suppress a laugh of his own as Malka was hit in the back of the head by a burst of snow._

* * *

Laughter echoed through Malka's head as her eyes cracked open. Her head throbbed, body ached and her throat was parched. She had to blink several times before her vision started to clear.

Her body shifted, yearning for the release of simple movement but Malka quickly found she was denied. Her mind started to shift back into focus.

She was falling…the impact forcing the air from her lungs, unable to move despite the fact that she desperately needed to. Her hair had become slightly undone, loose strands hanging about her face.

"Wh…Where-?" Malka soon started to panic. She couldn't move, the cold metal seeping through her tunic. The bastards had taken her coat. Malka shivered against the cold air. Normally the cold didn't bother her but this was different.

"Consider yourself gratuitously spared"

"What?" Malka's head snapped around, eyes darting frantically for the cold superior voice that had just spoken.

"You will address me as General Hux" The man replied. He was only a few years older than Malka.

"I'll not address you at all" Malka tried to remain calm despite the fact that she couldn't move, due to the restraints.

"It's common courtesy. Not that I'd expect Resistance Scum such as yourself to understand so simple a concept"

"You're…twisted" Malka had heard of Hux. He was illegitimate, having clawed his way up the ranks of the First Order.

"For trying to restore Order to the galaxy?" Hux replied, arching an eyebrow as he took a step towards her. His hands were behind his back, not a single crease in his uniform, boots polished to a shine.

"Killing innocents is hardly the definition of order" Malka snapped.

"No one is innocent, you least of all. You were found with a rifle; don't presume to question my morals" Malka met Hux's cold blue stare with her own. "How many First Order lives have you taken?"

"Not enough apparently"

"You'll have plenty of time to think on your actions…" Hux was now face to face with Malka who hid her discomfort at his proximity as best she could. She swallowed slightly as he had the nerve to stroke her cheek with his leather-gloved finger. "With some help of course…you just have to listen"

His fingers suddenly gripped her chin, thumb pressing down on her mouth.

"You'll forgive me of course…Some of our captives have quite the fangs" Hux looked over her mouth as if he were a dentist when Malka knew perfectly well he just wanted to unsettle her. As long as she was restrained, Hux and anyone else on this ship were at liberty to do whatever they liked with Malka.


	3. Because You're Mine

**Ugh. I need to get back into writing again. My mind is as dull as wax. I sincerely apologize. This chapter is messy.**

What little sleep Malka had managed despite the constant lighting was disrupted by sudden movement of her restraints. The metal slab, on which her body was confined to, appeared to be moving. Soon it was as if she were on a commonplace kitchen table, her gaze at the ceiling and harsh fluorescent lighting above her.

Her head jerked to the side;

"I have a few questions, surely you don't object" Hux said with the assurance of someone who was used to getting their own way.

Malka slowly turned her head away from him, as if in response. She could imagine Hux's look of irritation but had no interest in the reality of witnessing it.

He wheeled over a cart. From the corner of Malka's eye she could see what looked like an IV bag of blue liquid, a tube, needle, antiseptic wipes, and the like. She swallowed quietly. Whilst she would enjoy the General's frustration at what was to be a useless tactic, Malka would not enjoy what might come to light.

"Normally we start with the pain. Consider yourself-"

"Honored?" Malka sighed, meeting the glare she'd earned for interrupting the General's sentence.

"Fortunate, 2218. Consider yourself fortunate"

Malka frowned.

"What?" She asked.

"2218. Your number"

"I have a name" Malka snapped.

"Well you weren't so keen on introductions earlier. So forgive me for making do"

Malka shivered as Hux wiped the skin of her inner arm with an antiseptic. She forced herself not to wince as he inserted the needle into her vein.

Malka immediately felt the chemical rush through her veins as it traveled to the center of her head, making for the innermost reaches of her mind. Yet she also felt the gentle throb as the walls of her mind stayed put. She merely sighed, as if enjoying the sensation.

"Pupils dilated" Hux murmured, observing her. Malka couldn't resist a chuckle. "Now since you insist upon formality, tell me your name"

"According to you…we're all the same" Malka replied. Hux frowned.

"Tell me your name" Hux repeated.

"Two-two-one-eight" Malka said slowly, thoroughly enjoyed and repulsed by the rather irritated ugly look that crept across the General's face. The rush of the drug through her veins gave her an extra dose of courage.

"What do you know of the Resistance?" Hux asked.

"A lot more than you" Malka replied.

"Please enlighten me" Hux looked as if he were struggling to keep his composure.

Malka let silence reign for a few minutes before slowly lifting her head from the slab.

" _No_ "

She saw the sudden fury in Hux's eyes. He immediately grabbed the IV bag, eyes scanning the label furiously, as if for some mistake. The bag wasn't punctured, the label was correct; the needle was in her skin and the drugs unmistakably in her system. Malka breathed deeply, feeling she might as well enjoy the chemical effects.

Then the numbers slid out of her mouth:

"6-21-3-11….25-15-21….Coordinates…Coded…Shhh"

Hux's stiff posture relaxed slightly. That was better. Much better. He immediately left the room but he'd be back later. No sense in pushing her all at once. That would take the fun out. Once they decoded what would surely be a second set of numbers underneath the ones Malka gave him, he'd go back for more.

Malka knew she would pay for this. Better the temperamental control-freak of-a-general killed her in a fit of rage now than force her to betray the Resistance later.

She only wished she would have been able to see the look on Hux's face as the First Order Decoders revealed not a second set of numbers at all but letters. Letters that quite clearly spelled, on the large screen:

 **F.U.C.K. Y.O.U**

* * *

Hux's eyes slid from the plastic bag to her. It slid from his fingers back to the tray as he immediately grabbed her throat, slamming her head back to the metal, as if he could glean something from her eyes, his face inches from hers.

"Is something the matter General?" Malka swallowed, not liking his grip but savoring the reaction nonetheless.

"What. Are. You?" Hux hissed.

"No more than a blade of grass" Malka breathed before an almost hysterical bubble of laughter escaped her mouth. She could've held it in…She could've.

Hux's face was a mask of fury as he grabbed what looked like a scalpel off the tray.

" _This_ is a blade, you insolent wretch!" He snarled, holding it inches from her cheek, ripping the needle from her arm.

"Go ahead cut me open. See how far it gets you!" Malka snapped right back, gritting her teeth slightly as the chemical daze started to leave and a small burst of pain bloomed in her arm.

Hux blinked several times, as if trying to calm himself from doing something he might regret. As if it were a herculean effort, he slowly returned the scalpel to the tray. The silence between them was a mere few seconds but seemed to last forever. Until Malka was rather violently backhanded across the face, the leather of Hux's glove ramming into her skin, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth.


	4. White Room

**I promise you that Kylo will be here in the next chapter or two. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I hadn't quite realized how difficult it would be to get in his head, to write him. This chapter is also a bit...brutal.**

Malka knew she would pay most dearly for her jab at Hux. Her clothes had been taken, leaving her to sit shivering for an hour as they claimed they couldn't find prisoner garb in her size. She'd been beaten twice and hadn't slept in two days. They never turned the light off and kept playing First Order propaganda on a loop. She refused to eat the slop they put in front of her.

Malka sat, her body against a cold wall, arms crossed over her legs held up to her chest, her back to Hux. She preferred the floor as to the single chair in the room, the chair which had restraints.

"Well 2218 we've never had someone as small as you. Be patient"

Malka flinched as she felt the leather of his gloved fingers on her shoulder. She didn't dare rise to his bait with nothing but what felt like a mere scrap of fabric preserving her modesty.

"Are you shy 2218?" Hux asked, stroking her hair away from her face. Malka merely attempted to shift away from Hux. "You mustn't be, you have a perfectly good-"

"My name is Malka" she snapped, if only to get Hux to stop talking. Hux didn't look pleased to be interrupted but it was at that moment a trooper finally came back. Malka practically grabbed the folded grey prison dress and yanked it over her head, keeping her back to Hux. It was short sleeved and came down to mid-thigh. Not ideal but better than nothing.

She took a mere second more to collect herself before turning to face him.

"It has come to my attention, 2218 that you have not been eating. Is the food not to your liking?" Hux asked. Malka could read between the lines easily enough: _You are not a person. You are a set of numbers with a coating of skin and I will do whatever I like with you._

"I wouldn't eat a three-course meal in this place" Malka looked Hux straight in the eye.

"So it is my understanding that you prefer to starve?"

"You'd be surprised at what one prefers" she replied.

"Indeed" It was at that moment, Hux snapped his fingers. In an instant, Malka was grabbed and dragged backwards, shoved into the chair. Her hands and feet were strapped tight and her head was yanked upwards. Then she saw the tube, the funnel, the bowl, the pitcher wheeled in on a table.

A mere two minutes passed before Malka's mouth was pried open, Hux's fingers pinching her nose so she was forced to breathe orally. The tube was shoved down her throat, emitting several gagging sounds, her body jerking as much as the restraints allowed, which was very little. Malka's eyes watered.

"If this is how you prefer digestion 2218, I can only imagine your other…preferences" Hux gave a faint smirk. Malka's body was straining, fingers digging and flexing, as the nutritional liquid was forced inside of her. She felt it enter her stomach, her ears ringing so loud Malka thought she would die.

She didn't even hear as the cart was flung across the room, the contents strewn about the floor.

Hux barked at someone to clean it up. It was another ten to fifteen minutes before Malka was attended to, her head thrown back, body rigid, tube still inside her, burning her esophagus.

Even as the equipment was mercifully removed, her limbs freed, Malka couldn't quite bring herself to move. Her mouth was still open until she registered the gentle prodding of Hux's gloved fingers.

Her body threw itself forward, hitting the unforgiving surface, the room spinning, her stomach heaving and desperate to rid itself. She felt the bile rising before choking as Hux's hand, ungloved, cramming itself over her mouth, forcing Malka to keep the nutritional fluid down.

Exhausted and humiliated, Malka let herself slump to the floor, unable to speak a word of protest as Hux moved his hand to her shoulder. Her throat and chest hurt with every breath. She would take the beatings in a heartbeat over this. But if this was what it took to keep the Resistance, the General, Poe, and hope from being completely destroyed, Malka had no choice.

She was dragged, each arm over a trooper's shoulder, back to the restraining slab, her body held upright.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me, my dear Malka?" Hux asked, as if she would vomit up information the way she wanted to vomit up whatever they had forced inside her.

Malka merely turned her face aside, not wanting to look at him, the harsh light of the room making him look like a vampire.

"How about some sleep? Would you like that?"

Malka gave a pained swallow before finally forcing herself to look at him. Her answer was a spitting of bloody saliva.

Hux barely had the chance to retaliate before;

"Sir? Your presence is requested on deck"

For a moment, Malka thought Hux was going to simply stay where he was.

"We'll have another little chat soon, 2218. Perhaps after dinner?"

Malka closed her eyes, trying to take comfort in the fact that she was alone once more as the sound of Hux's sleek boots got farther and farther away.


	5. I'll Be Good

**This is a large one. I hope you enjoy. I'm grateful for any reviews you can give. *Sips coffee* Enjoy :)**

Malka didn't know if it was day or night. The lights were never off and there was no window. She assumed though, by the lack of torture or harassment, that it was night. Her eyes closed, providing a brief respite from the harsh lighting. Her mind went to Poe…Poe who must be worried sick by now. Malka wanted so desperately for him to know she was alive, if not alright.

It was a few moments before a thought came to her mind, one that the rational part of her immediately rejected. It had been years and could pose even more of a danger than flinging the cart two days ago. She hadn't meant to do that and mercifully, Hux was too concerned with torturing her to even suspect her involvement, the possibility of her having a connection to The Force.

But Malka couldn't stand the thought of Poe worrying or worse, doing something rash. And the General…Leia had been almost like a mother to Malka, even before everything, try as Malka might to distance herself so no one would suspect her connection or the truth about what she was. Malka had managed to hide, to remain invisible for years. Only Leia, who had known Malka as a child, knew without the demonstration she had given to Poe.

She took a few deep shuddering breaths to steady herself, her eyes still closed. Malka swallowed, absorbing the silence and tentatively reached out with her mind. The connection that flooded her veins was instant, as if she'd never stopped. A simple nudge to the General would do it. As quickly as Malka opened up, she cut it off again. A mere second was all it took. Another deep breath.

* * *

A mere second was all it took, all the way on the other side of the First Order base, for someone else to wake up.

Slowly he sat up, his eyes adjusting to the dark confines of his room. He had felt it, an unmistakable presence, one that yanked at buried memories, memories he'd thought successfully forgotten or cast aside. As quickly as he had felt, it was gone, fleeting far away.

It could be nothing…and yet Kylo Ren knew that was far from the case.

He'd gone to bed early so it was very late into the night as he arose, swiftly getting dressed, donning his helmet before heading straight down the halls of Starkiller Base. No specific destination was apparent in his mind but something was amiss. He reached out mentally but felt nothing, not even a hint of the presence that had awakened him.

"You are well aware it is my watch tonight, Ren" Hux remarked, looking less than pleased to see the dark figure of Kylo Ren.

"I have not forgotten, General" Ren replied. This was more important than Hux's obsession with control, whatever it happened to be. Kylo Ren simply did not know…and he didn't like not knowing. "Anything new to report?"

"A few prisoners, one of which is being rather insubordinate, it's not an issue. Everyone has limits and this one is no exception"

Kylo felt a slight mental tug, an itch of sorts, a loose thread.

"2218" He replied, noting that Hux's frown deepened slightly.

"Yes that is the number" he replied. Kylo shifted the numbers in his mind. They were nothing more than a classification of course. His distracted visage was hidden inside the confines of his helmet, another reason he preferred to wear it as it hid his emotions.

Kylo reached out again with his mind, wandering down to the cells. He could feel the presence of every prisoner in the place if he so chose, their life-force…so why was there nothing in regards to 2218?

"My methods are more than adequate if that is your concern. Whatever secrets are harbored, they will be made known given a day or two"

"This prisoner has been present a week" Kylo gleaned this mere scrap of information but was eternally grateful Hux could not discern the growing frustration and uneasiness within.

He didn't even give Hux a chance to reply before setting off down the corridor.

* * *

 _Malka was sitting quite calmly, her legs crossed, eyes closed, her mind quiet but aware. She'd heard many a student gripe over meditation and how it was useless. But Malka didn't mind it one bit._

 _She didn't even flinch as the blade of a lightsaber was activated a mere few inches from her face nor did Malka open her eyes._

" _You'll have to do better than that Ben" she replied._

" _You screamed over a spider last week" Ben grumbled, obviously disappointed with her lack of response._

" _And you jumped on the table" Malka pointed out, a slight smile curving on her lips._

" _Only because you were so loud"_

" _Put that thing away before you hurt yourself" Malka opened her eyes as the blue blade vanished. The sun warmed the stone she sat on, the wind gently rustling the trees around them. "I never see you meditate"_

" _I don't need it"_

" _Master Luke counsels patience regularly"_

" _Patience won't win a fight" Ben said._

" _Jedi aren't fighters. We're keepers of the peace"_

" _We're not Jedi yet. And besides, even if we're not fighters, why do we have lightsabers?" Ben shrugged. "Peace isn't kept by patience, it's kept by action"_

" _Too much action and it leads to chaos" Malka replied. She outstretched her hand over the stone she'd picked up on the way. It hovered smoothly._

" _Now I know why everyone thinks you're strange" Ben sighed, clipping the training saber on his belt._

" _And what do you think?" Malka asked, finally turning her head to look at him._

 _Ben hesitated before opening his mouth—_

* * *

"Look how dull you've become"

The vocoder of Kylo Ren's helmet immediately sliced through Malka's memory, jolting her straight back into the hell that was reality. Her heart sped up, her breathing quickened. The most she could manage was a dry swallow.

No. Please. No.

Malka couldn't say anything and wanted desperately to move somewhere, anywhere, away from this person she had hoped never to lay eyes on again. The most she could do was close her eyes and tilt her head to the side.

"Get out" Her voice was almost nothing, having had a tube routinely shoved down it for the past few days. Malka could tell by the sound of his footsteps getting closer that Ren had no intention of this.

"Look at me" Malka flinched at the almost monstrous-quality of Ren's voice.

"No"

"What do you think you'll see if you do?"

"I said get out" Malka swallowed dryly, trying to overcome the pain in her throat.

"Of your own volition then" Kylo gave a single wave of his hand, the restraints on Malka's hands and feet opening. Malka however was so stiff with revulsion and fear that it took her a few moments to realize it. She could move but there was nowhere to move to.

Malka felt her hands and knees hit the floor. She could only see those dark boots and the hem of black robes. Yet as if strings were attached to her limbs, the floor was yanked out from under her, the tight grip of leather was around her neck and Malka found herself staring, wide-eyed and unable to speak, at the mask of Kylo Ren.

His fingers were murder on her throat. Malka's eyes burned and her feet moved helplessly in the air. She couldn't look away from this monster she had once known. He tilted his head as if she were a book and he was reading every word.

"You're angry" he said "Anger can be useful"

Malka jerked her head in response. He wasn't going to kill her.

"Use it"

"No" Malka whispered, tears starting to run freely down her face now. She felt her feet slowly meeting the cold floor. She was standing again, a bit unsteadily, even more so when Kylo removed his hand from her neck.

"I said _use it_ " Kylo practically growled at her.

"And I said no"

At this second refusal, Ren reached to his belt, taking his saber as Malka took a step back. An angry volatile red light burst from the hilt, crackling and sparking, just as violent and raging as Ren was. And with several swinging motions, Kylo came at Malka with it.

Malka could only stumble backwards until her back hit the wall and she slid down, her body curling up into a ball. Sparks rained down on and around her as Kylo slashed perilously close at the wall above her head and body, relentless and cruel.

He only ceased as the door opened and more unwelcome company was added, in the form of Hux. Malka however only registered the door, bolting only to run smack into the General himself. His cold blue eyes swept her tear-stained face, snatching her wrist in his grip. It was almost mocking, the embrace Hux held her in now, her head looking over his shoulder, her body against his.

"What did you think you were doing?" Hux snapped at Kylo.

"What you could not" Ren retorted.

"I won't have you question my methods"

"I question you. You are not equipped to handle her"

"By all means, slash 2218 to pieces then, see where it gets you" Hux suddenly pushed Malka so she fell to her hands and knees. Malka could still hear the crackling of Kylo Ren's lightsaber. She almost wished he would kill her right now and end what was clearly a pissing contest between the two men.

"You didn't even register her abilities, did you General?"

"Not enough to conclude Force-sensitivity"

"I will be taking personal charge of the prisoner now. You may take it up with Supreme Leader"

As Ren and Hux were fighting for what was clearly a show of dominance, Malka merely crawled behind the upright slab, wanting just a shred of privacy. Kylo had miraculously managed not to make a mark on her with that insane weapon of his.

Yet a second was all Malka received as Ren swiftly strode over, reaching down and grabbing Malka's arm, yanking her to her feet.

"No" Malka choked out. Kylo didn't seem to hear her. " _I SAID NO!"_ Malka's throat ached from the scream. Her fingers swung, unable to claw through the thick fabric of Ren's dark robes.

" _You…fucking….COWARD_!" she screamed when her hand moved to hopefully get at his throat and Malka felt herself suddenly pushed back as if by an extremely powerful gush of wind.

Her arm came free and her back hit the metal of the upright restraining table so hard that Malka had the breath knocked out of her.

Both Kylo and Hux were staring at her, Hux's expression a combination of anger and confusion. Kylo's mask however blocked any insight into his emotions.

Yet instead of using the Force, lightsaber or mere physicality, Kylo merely took a few steps forward.

"As you wish. General" He turned his back, assuming Hux would follow. Hux gave Malka a final, rather revolted look before doing exactly so. The doors shut in their wake, locked, as to be expected.

Malka was alone once more. She could still smell the burned metal from Ren's outburst but was glad of the now liberated use of her limbs.

Instead of giving into the wave of emotions and memories that threatened to drown her, Malka merely slid to the floor. Her heart was still beating like mad.

She sat, straightening her spine, closing her eyes, folding her legs, placing her shaking hands on each. Malka remained like that, meditating, taking a deep breath every now and then. Quieting her mind was now harder than ever but it was all she could do.

To do anything else would be to submit to Kylo Ren's damned ministrations. And she would not let him butcher her soul with the Dark Side as he had his own.


	6. She Reminds Me of You

***Sigh* I'm attempting to breathe and write. It's been...a bit hard lately. I hope you enjoy.**

An hour could have passed or perhaps it was a single minute, as Malka continued to meditate. Kylo Ren wanted any savagery or emotional upheaval with which to harness for the First Order's use, to widen the dark grip that threatened to engulf the galaxy.

 _I am one with the Force. The Force is with me._

* * *

General Organa felt nearly sick to her stomach…as anyone would be at the thought of a session of intercommunication with General Hux. It was a wonder he'd agreed at all and it was more than likely to prove fruitless. But the man had an ego, the need to prove himself, to show his dominance and hold the upper hand above others.

He had refused countless attempts at negotiating the release of prisoners, making no doubt the Resistance heard of their painful deaths.

Leia had ordered Poe to wait outside…she may as well have ordered him to the brig, from the look on his face at the command.

Her gaze was hard as the screen burbled to life and she beheld the cold eyes and sharp facial features of General Armitage Hux.

"Organa" he gave a single nod, his lips a straight line.

"Hux" Leia fought the urge to spit at the screen though it would do more harm than good.

"If you weren't so foolish as to challenge authority, you would not have the blood of so many on your hands"

"Authority and oppression are different things the last time I checked"

"I didn't deign to this call to argue vocabulary" Hux snapped. "The answer is no"

"I haven't asked for anything"

"Let's not stand on thin ice. Prisoner 2218 will be staying with us for quite some time. You needn't worry, she's quite the survivor from what I understand"

"Perhaps if you started referring to us as people, I'd have a clearer indication of what you mean" Leia's heart sank. He didn't need to use Malka's name to indicate whom he was talking about.

"You know full well the…talents that 2218 possesses. As does Lord Ren"

"Lord Ren?" The name was like acid on Leia's tongue but it would not do to agitate Malka's situation further.

"They've already been reacquainted"

The call was cut but not before a surveillance recording revealed itself. There was no sound and Leia could only watch as her son slashed and swung at Malka, who was clearly terrified as the screen cut to black and the feed went dead.

* * *

 _The Force is with me, I am one with the Force. I am one with the Force, the Force is with me. The Force is with me, I am one with the Force. I am one with the Force, the Force is with me._

The calm repetitive mantra kept up in Malka's head, even she registered the door opening, admitting a visitor she had no interest in seeing yet no choice in the matter either.

"Good morning Little Jedi"

Malka's eyes remained shut, not bothering to state that her training was incomplete. She didn't move except slightest twitch of her fingers, her spine straight.

"Lord Ren assures me that you can be quite…stubborn when it comes to producing results. No doubt I've noticed this as well"

Malka released a deep breath as if Hux was not present at all. She imagined a cold rain on her face, a breath of fresh air.

"During your mealtime, a cart was upturned. Do you remember that?"

She registered him stepping closer. About another two or three and he'd be right behind her. Malka still chose not to say anything, bitterly trying to think of Poe when Hux's voice sounded again.

"I've looked at the footage"

"Got off on it you mean" Malka kept her voice calm, unable to help herself.

"No one was touching that cart, Little Jedi" Malka fought not to flinch as Hux's voice was right in her ear this time. "Do you know what that means?"

"It means you are a sick individual who gets off on hurting others. Nothing I didn't already know"

"Lord Ren has agreed not to see you until you ask it which leaves you entirely to my good will. I didn't get where I am by asking nicely. I know how to push…to break…I've done it before, Little Jedi. Rest assured, I will do it again"

"So far you've done nothing" Malka took another deep breath.

"Would you like to ask nicely for him or would you prefer to scream?"

"I'd prefer you to stop talking" Malka sighed, trying to mentally ready herself for whatever it was Hux had planned.

"But I had a gift for you"

"That's a very strong word for your presence"

Malka's eyes opened as Hux suddenly grabbed her wrist, swiftly clamping what looked like a black wristband on her skin.

Almost immediately, Malka felt something was missing. Even as she rose to her feet, if only to get away from Hux's oppressive presence, Malka was finding it difficult to breathe. Something was gone, blocked, more like it was ripped away from her the second the band touched her skin.

"What is this?" Malka snapped. Simply put…she was alone…abandoned…by The Force of all things.

"Well we wouldn't want to cut the fun short would we?" Hux watched her with a rather amused look in his eye.

The solitude, despite Hux, was almost crippling, the lack of connection was akin to a lack of breathing. Cruel, wrong, senseless, Malka might as well have had her left hand cut off.

"Come along 2218, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You don't want to be late for your examination"

"Examination?" Malka asked, her eyes still glued to the contraption around her wrist, fingers prying uselessly at its seamless metal. Her ears strained to hear something, anything, the patter of rain, the sigh of wind, her feet shifting uneasily against the cold metal floor.

She stopped her restless fiddling before meeting Hux's gaze.

"No more little tricks for you to pull. Come along" He held out his gloved hand, as if Malka would actually take it.

Malka took it…if only to dig her fingers into Hux's hand, through the glove, to slam her fist into his face with her other hand.


End file.
